


First times

by R3DHOOD



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Set in RE2 days but all that zombie stuff didn't happen, They work together at the station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3DHOOD/pseuds/R3DHOOD
Summary: Leon's pretty nervous to be getting intimate with his new boyfriend but  Chris eases him right into it much to his relief





	First times

**Author's Note:**

> I suuuck at summaries I'm sorry. This is a gift for my bestfriend because she deserves it. As always comments and criticisms are welcome ^^

Leon squirmed in the back seat of Chris’ car, his eyes darting around the tight enclosure as if trying to find something interesting to focus on so he could calm his beating heart before it imploded out of his chest. His fingers twitched and spread across the pristine leather covers, hopelessly trying to grab at them in hopes of having something to occupy his hands with, even though it seemed that that particular problem would be resolved soon enough. 

The source of his anxieties finally entered the back with him and Leon felt himself getting already more enclosed in such a tight space to begin with. He felt his stomach jolt when he came face to face with the older officer.  In truth, it wasn’t Chris that made the rookie cop nervous, it was more the fact that in their so far short relationship, there hadn’t been enough time to…advance their relationship more than making out, and even though the blond had declined such advances before from his boyfriend feeling it was too soon, as of late he had been needing certain intimacy he was scared to propose the brunette. Leon’s thoughts were cut short when Chris’ bulky arms wrapped around him like a vice, scooting him closer as his own hands braced themselves against his chest. His cheeks flushed as he felt Chris’ chest rumble under his hands as the latter chuckled.

“You’re looking a bit flushed there Kennedy.” He snickered as he leaned down a bit so his mouth was almost touching Leon’s, noticing how those blue eyes seemed transfixed on his lips. A grin stretched itself across his face. “Can’t say I blame you, I tend to have that effect on people” Chris’ hand cupped Leon’s jaw. “Though I think you already know that babe”. 

Leon scoffed and pushed his chest playfully, feeling his cheeks redden again. “You’re so full of it, maybe I was thinking about someone else.” He lied, Leon knew this was the man that was on his mind for three long years before they even got together, let alone after. Chris knew this, hell, the whole Raccoon city P.D. knew it. That didn’t stop Kennedy from trying to defend what little dignity he had left though.  

Chris raised an eyebrow at him. “Is there someone else I should be aware of?” Leon blushed looking at him, watching how Chris inched closer to him, as if caging him. “So?” He teased, his tone dripping. “Kenned-!” The brunette gasped softly as Leon suddenly locked his lips with his, fingers woven in his shirt and pulling him closer, effectively shutting him up, though Chris couldn’t really complain.

Leon’s lips melded against Chris’, a hum leaving his chest as he savoured the feel of his boyfriend’s arms wounding around him. He sucked Chris’ lower lip, hands untangling themselves from his shirt and instead occupying themselves with feeling the older man’s torso and abdominals. Chris growled against his reddened lips as Leon’s hands drifted dangerously low, toying with the man’s happy trail and groping at his hips. He pushed Leon down flat on the seat, the rookie gasping beneath him from both surprise and the kiss. “You’re such a tease, god.” Leon shivered at how Chris looked at him, eyes hungry and dark. Chris pinned Leon’s hands down above his head and started kissing down from his jaw to his neck, making sure to graze his teeth against Leon’s pale skin. A welcome warning to the man who was starting to writhe beneath him already.  

Chris held Leon’s wrists in one of his hands tightly while the other stroked the rookie’s stomach under his t shirt. Leon squirmed under Chris’ intense gaze to his body, eyes drinking him up. He could feel himself get harder than he already was from being pinned down by the heated looks Chris was giving him alone.

Chris’ hot breath against his neck raised goose bumps on his skin and he gripped the man’s sides whining pitifully up at him. Chris kissed the side of his neck and looked up at him, eyes mischievously glinting in the low light of the car. “So impatient…” Chris tsk-ed and just as Leon was about to throw his rebuttal at him he felt Chris bite down on his sweet spot. His mouth sucked and bit at the spot as his tongue licked it until Chris was satisfied at the purple blotch forming on Leon’s skin who was busy letting delicious whines and pleas tumble from his needy mouth, his hips bucking up into nothing as Chris’ hand now moved to hold his hip down.

The damned grin that made Leon’s legs feel like jelly returned back on Chris’ face. The rookie gulped, knowing the officer back just enough to know that Chris was going to either do him dirty and tease him relentlessly until he was as red as a cherry or…, Leon shivered thinking of what the other possibility could be.

His thoughts were cut short when he felt Chris’ large calloused hand between his thighs, busying itself on slowly palming his already hard cock while the brunette continued his ministrations on Leon’s neck. Leon’s hips bucked up in Chris’ hand, trying to find the friction he was missing for long. God it had been how long since he had been touched there by another person and not himself? The rookie bit his lip as more whines poured out of his pleading mouth, his eyes blown out, his hair a mess from trashing against the car seat. He was sure he’d have bruises on his wrists the next day from how firmly Chris was holding him. His mind was going into overdrive, drunk on his own thoughts and the delicious teasing Chris was inflicting on him.

As if feeling his frustrations Chris stopped, letting him go and looked up at him, his hand resting on Leon’s zipper in a silent question, to which Leon nodded before letting his head hang back again, trying to get himself ready.

He wasn’t ready however for how his body was hauled from it’s current laying position to now leaning on Chris’ built chest like he was the world’s most comfortable chair. Chris kissed his lips softly as his hands deftly worked him out of his pants and briefs. Leon gasped as he felt Chris’ cool hands on his cock, the knot in his stomach tightening in anticipation.

Chris grabbed his face again, a surprisingly soft look on his face “Relax.” His thumb swiped Leon’s lower lip and he melded their lips together again, his hand stroking Leon’s cheek as his other started stroking his swollen cock. When they finally detached for breath he looked down at his handiwork, smirking to himself at how Leon was already needy and leaking. He smeared the precum over the blonde’s tip as he circled it, the whines and mewls from Leon’s swollen lips music to his ears.

The brunette brought his other hand around Leon’s hips to stroke his perineum while his main hand kept jerking him off and palming at his bulged-out vein. Leon grabbed at Chris’ thighs, squeezing as he felt his spine melt from the sensations, the hot sensations of arousal blaring across his body as a reminder that he was about to fall off that edge soon.

Leon’s mind was barely registering between the current delicious sensations he was feeling, his own arousal hazing his mind and the words Chris was whispering in his ear, words long gone as he could only answer in noises that were escaping his mouth. He really hoped no one was coming around their car and taking whichever God there was that Chris had tinted windows in the back.

“You look so beautiful” Chris nipped at his neck again before his mouth whispered in his ear again “I can’t wait to see what you look like under me.” Leon sobbed and his cock twitched in anticipation at the promise. “Good boy” The blond flushed at the nickname, feeling Chris stroke him faster, his hand squeezing him. He could feel the knot tighten in his stomach, his thighs already quivering as his body readied itself.

Chris’ mouth tugged at his ear lobe, his thumb pressing into his perineum as his chest rumbled from him growling into Leon’s ear. Leon felt his orgasm hit like a train, his back arched and his hips bucked into Chris’ hand, eyes wrenching shut as his head rested itself on the brunette’s chest. He bit his lip, groaning as he came all over Chris’ hand. He blinked the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes away as his chest heaved. Leon slumped against Chris’ chest again, the soothing sound of his heartbeat almost lulling him.

Chris smoothed his messed up hair back and kissed his forehead chuckling.

 

 


End file.
